


You promised

by chenziee



Series: It's the little things [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Making Up, Post-Canon, day 4 - betrayal, he's sulking, kind of, tho they weren't really fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: When Law had said he wouldn't betray him, Luffy believed him and he trusted him even when the whole world was telling him he was going to get burned. He trusted him and that's why it hurt so bad when it eventually happened.Or; Law commits the most heinous crime he possibly could while on the Thousand Sunny and now he was going to have to try pretty damn hard to get Luffy to forgive him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: It's the little things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021336
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	You promised

**Author's Note:**

> **10 Days of Lawlu Day 4: Betrayal**

When Law had asked him to make an alliance, everyone warned Luffy. They told him that betrayal was all too common between pirates, that Law was going to sell him out, that Luffy was too trusting. But Luffy didn’t believe them. The surgeon had told him straight that he was not going to betray him. He said he would honour the alliance and Luffy could trust him.

And Luffy did.

He trusted him on Punk Hazard when they first talked, when they got caught along with Smokey, and when he said he would treat the children Caesar had experimented on—despite how unhappy Law was when the Straw Hats had insisted on saving them. Luffy also trusted him on Dressrosa when Mingo had him chained up and Law had threatened he would kill Luffy if he didn’t leave. Luffy knew, he  _ knew _ Law was just trying to save them since he was worried that Mingo would kill them, too, if they stayed. But Luffy wasn’t about to just abandon him; he was going to kick Mingo’s ass and save Law and the entire country. And he trusted every single plan Law came up with since.

Luffy trusted him just as much as he trusted all his friends and that was why, when the betrayal eventually came, it hurt so much.

“Luffy, are you still upset?” Nami asked quietly, carefully, not sure how her captain would react.

Not saying anything, Luffy only hugged himself closer as he continued staring at the horizon ahead. He didn’t want to talk about it. He just wanted to sit here, on his special seat, alone with the Sunny and the ocean. He liked the quiet. He liked not having to deal with anything or anyone. Not now.

He heard Nami sigh. “Luffy, please. You’ve been sitting there for hours.”

“So?” Luffy asked, sounding defiant even to his own ears.

“So, it’s ridiculous and not like you,” Nami said, seemingly starting to lose patience. “Franky made a weird tiny robot earlier. Even I can admit it was pretty cool. Sanji made snacks. And you’re still sitting here and ignoring everyone.”

Luffy only hummed noncommittally, not bothering to say anything or acknowledge his navigator in any other way. She should just leave him alone, it would be better both for her, since she was so annoyed with him, and for Luffy, who didn’t care enough to pretend to be  _ alright. _ Not after Law, the person he trusted, cared about, came to  _ love,  _ betrayed him like this.

Just then, another set of footsteps could be heard, this time heavier and slower than when Nami had approached him. Luffy could guess who it was but he refused to look. Not when he first heard him, not when he stopped, and not when he heard Nami walk away after a moment.

Not even when he spoke up. “Straw Hat-ya, come on, I said I was sorry.”

Luffy took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, to not snap at Law. It was hard since he wasn’t really one to keep his emotions inside; he usually wore his heart on his sleeve and he liked it that way. He believed there wasn’t a point pretending he was happy when he was upset—or the other way around—but he also knew that if he blew up now, Law would just tell him he was being childish. He was probably going to tell him the same thing anyway but Luffy wasn’t about to make it easier for him.

And so, he only clenched his jaw, still refusing to look at his ally. His boyfriend. His  _ traitor.  _ “You promised.”

“I know, I’m really sorry. I didn’t notice it was the last one,” Law replied quietly and Luffy startled at how apologetic he sounded.

_ But that still wouldn’t bring Luffy’s last meatloaf cupcake back. _

He heard Law take a step closer and finally, Luffy turned around to glare at his so-called boyfriend. Law wasn’t even looking at him, instead it seemed like he was staring at the ocean a little ways to Luffy’s left, but his hat was sitting so low over his eyes that it was hard to tell. Luffy’s eyes slid down to Law’s hands then, suspiciously eyeing the covered plate he was holding. Was he trying to bribe him with more food now? It wasn’t going to work. What he had done couldn’t be taken back.

“You’re going to have to try more than that,” Luffy said curtly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Watching silently as Law awkwardly pulled his hat down a little more, Luffy noticed how red Law’s ears were. Was he embarrassed? “Yeah, I—” Law stopped, clearing his throat before trying again— “I brought you this,” he said, raising the plate a bit to show Luffy before he took the lid off.

There were two cupcakes that looked... kind of like the ones Sanji had made before, the ones Luffy was robbed off, but not exactly. They weren’t as beautiful. Not like something Sanji would make under normal circumstances and Luffy frowned. Sliding off the Sunny’s head, Luffy landed right in front of Law, who was standing rooted in place, his entire form stiff.

But Luffy paid him no mind for now, instead taking a closer look at the cupcakes. They were uneven, one of them even looking slightly burned under the potato frosting, but they smelled amazing; just as mouth-watering as the ones from earlier.

Slowly, Luffy looked up. Law was still refusing to look at him but Luffy couldn’t have that now. He took a step closer and leaned down so that he could see Law’s face properly and as soon as he properly saw the expression Law was wearing, all his previous anger evaporated. Instead, he had to stop himself from giggling at the pink blush that was dusting Law’s cheeks, his eyes moving around to look anywhere except Luffy’s face. He was even chewing on his bottom lip and Luffy had never seen his boyfriend quite  _ this  _ embarrassed.

It was adorable.

But he also seemed… a little scared? Luffy huffed as he stood up straight again, shaking his head at how stupid Torao could be, for all his smarts. There was no way he would be able to stay upset with this.

Pointing at the plate, Luffy asked, “Did you make these?”

The blush on Law’s face turned a shade darker as he nodded the tiniest bit. For a moment, Luffy thought Law wouldn’t even be able to say anything but then he slowly opened his mouth to reply, “Black Leg-ya helped. He also made more if you want those instead.”

“No, I want Torao’s,” Luffy said resolutely without missing a beat, not allowing any room for arguments. If Law had cooked for him, like hell Luffy was passing up the opportunity to eat every last crumb.

Law seemed to startle at his words, obviously taken aback by the force of Luffy’s words, or maybe by his readiness to eat his clumsy-looking cooking; possibly by both but Luffy didn’t care either way. He simply reached out to grab one of the cupcakes before happily biting into it, not stopping until there was nothing left on Law’s plate.

The entire time he was eating, Law didn’t move a muscle, only watching blankly while Luffy gulped everything down in record time and Luffy… Luffy didn’t even remember what he was mad about anymore.

“These were delicious,” he said as soon as he finished, his mouth stretching in a wide grin. They really were amazing. Not like Sanji’s cooking, not perfect, suited precisely to the crew’s tastes, and heart-poundingly incredible as a result, but Luffy could eat these every day anyway. They still tasted like heaven, full of meat with all the flavours balanced, and most importantly, Law had made them for him. It was like he could taste his boyfriend’s feelings in every bite and that alone was reason enough for Luffy to never get enough of his cooking.

Law was silent for a moment, his eyes flickering to meet Luffy’s for a second before veering off again until he finally spoke up, his voice sounding a lot more confident than he looked in that moment. “Good then.”

Luffy’s grin widened. “Yup!” he confirmed happily, bouncing on his feet. He was ready to go see Franky’s mini-robot now. “Cook for me again?” he requested, then snickered when Law’s expression turned to annoyed as he clicked his tongue at him.

“This was a one time deal, I’m not doing this again, Straw Hat-ya,” Law hissed, shooting Luffy a glare for good measure, which only made Luffy snicker.

In the end, as much as like liked seeing him all nervous and apologetic, he still prefered the normal Torao. Luffy nodded to himself in agreement with his own thoughts before he stood up on his tiptoes to give Law quick kiss on the cheek.

Before he ran off to find Franky, Luffy said one last ‘thank you’, trying to sound as genuine as he could, hoping to convey how happy he was about the gesture. He was glad to see Law return his smile, nodding in acknowledgement before he told Luffy to go before he blew up from excitement and Law would have to clean his guts off of himself.

Luffy laughed, loudly and easily, his bad mood completely gone. Yup, normal Torao was the one he would always love the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you laughed as much as I did when writing this and that it makes up for yesterday xD


End file.
